I'm So Excited
I'm So Excited by The Pointer Sisters will be featured in A Wedding, the eighth episode of Season Six. It will be sung by Brittany, Carole, Maribel, Mercedes, Pam, Santana, Sugar, and Whitney. Source Source 2 Lyrics Tonight's the night we're gonna make it happen Tonight we'll put all other things aside Give in this time and show me some affection We're going for those pleasures in the night I want to love you, feel you To wrap myself around you I want to squeeze you, please you I just can't get enough And if you move real slow I'll let it go I'm so excited And I just can't hide it I'm about to loose control and I think I like it I'm so excited And I just can't hide it And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know I want you We shouldn't even think about tomorrow Sweet memories will last a long, long time We'll have a good time, baby, don't you worry And if we're still playin around, boy, that's just fine Let's get excited We just can't hide it, no, no, no I'm about to loose control and I think I like it I'm so excited And I just can't hide it I know, I know, I know, I know, I know I want you I want you I want to love you, feel you Wrap myself around you I want to squeeze you, please you I just can't get enough And if you move real slow I'll let it go I'm so excited And I just can't hide it I'm about to loose control and I think I like it I'm so excited And I just can't hide it, no, no, no, no And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know I want you I want you I'm so excited (Look what you do to me) I just can't hide it (You've got me burning up) I'm about to loose control and I think I like it I'm so excited (I think you get to me) I'm so excited (I've got to give it up) I know, I know, I want you I'm so excited (Look what you do to me) Oh boy (You've got me burning up) Burning up, hey! I think I like it And I'm so excited (I think you get to me) You got me (I've got to give it up) Woah! I like it boy I'm so excited (Look what you do to me) Oh boy (You've got me burning up) Burning up Gallery Tumblr njowe8yA1t1r4ezfzo1 540.jpg Tumblr njovyi083T1s57bimo4 540.jpg Tumblr njovyi083T1s57bimo2 540.jpg Tumblr njovyi083T1s57bimo1 540.jpg 10832256 683151168471468 1493686464 n.jpg Tumblr njbbb77sXy1s57bimo1 540.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Six Songs Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Carole Hudson-Hummel Category:Songs sung by Maribel Lopez Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Pam Anderson Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Sugar Motta Category:Songs sung by Whitney Pierce Category:Songs sung by The Troubletones Category:Glee: The Music, A Wedding